


Unexpected

by jaewoo_enthusiast



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Clubbing, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smoking, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewoo_enthusiast/pseuds/jaewoo_enthusiast
Summary: Jaehyun didn't expect this, but here he was, falling for Jungwoo, one of his strippers.





	Unexpected

     Jaehyun didn't expect this, but there he was, falling for Jungwoo, one of his strippers. Jaehyun owned the most popular night club in Seoul, The 7th sense. He was known for his quality booze and his hot strippers, that never failed to amaze the crowd with their shows.  
     All started three months ago, when he found the boy shaking in front of his door, looking thin and pale.  
     "Is this Jung Jaehyun?" the boy asked and his voice sounded sweet like honey. He had delicate features that made him look angelic and his voice most definitely suited him. But Jaehyun would later find out that Jungwoo was far from angelic.  
     "Who's asking?" the older boy said, looking him up and down. He was curious what a boy like him wanted from Jaehyun. And he had to admit that he was kind of hot.  
     "I'm Jungwoo. Ten said you could help me." he spoke, wrapping his arms around his small frame. It was freezing outside and he was covered only in a white t-shirt and ripped jeans, that couldn't protect him from the cold.  
     Ten was one of his best strippers and friends. If Ten though that he, somehow, could help Jungwoo, Jaehyun was willing to listen. He invited the boy in and after he closed the door, he headed towards the living room.  
     "Woah, your house is so pretty." Jungwoo said looking around and Jaehyun couldn't help but just chuckle at his cuteness.  
     "So, what brings you here?" he asked, laying on the couch and patting the spot next to himself so Jungwoo would sit. He poured himself a drink and sipped from it, looking at him.  
     The boy explained to him that he used to work as a stripper at a night club down town, but after the place closed, he pretty much remained homeless. He and Ten met when they worked at the same club and remained friends. He told Jaehyun that Ten suggested he should come and talk to Jaehyun, because he needed one more stripper since the older one quit.  
     It's true that Jaehyun had been trying to find a new stripper and Jungwoo came at the right time. He was beautiful, but somehow so sinful. He had long legs and his pretty ass made your mind fill with fantasies. He had a small waist and the way his hips moved when he walked drove you crazy. His lips looked soft, making Jaehyun want to taste them and his long lashes made little shadows underneath his eyes.  
Jaehyun thought for a moment how the boy would look under him, a moaning mess because of him, but he shook his head, pushing the image away and cleared his throat.  
     "You should give me a private representation. After that we can talk." Jaehyun said with a wink, a smirk forming on his face.  
   
     -----  
After that night he invited Jungwoo to stay at his place for a couple days till he could find a place to move in. He hired him at his club after Jungwoo's private representation, that left him hard and wanting more. Wanting to make the boy his, wanting his name to be moaned from his sinful mouth.  
But days turned into months and before he could realize, he and Jungwoo had been living together for three months. Since they met, they’ve got to know each other better. Jaehyun found that Jungwoo’s parents kicked him out when they found out he was gay and with a little amount of money that he saved he was able to find a small place to live. He ended up being a stripper because what he could do best was to sing and dance and he had to pay for college and the other bills. Jaehyun also told him that when he started the business, he was only 18 years old and he just moved out of his parent’s house. It started off as something small, but with Ten’s help that offered to work as a stripper there, the business soon took off.

In other cases, he would have already slept with him, but somehow talking to Jungwoo and getting to know him better seemed more appealing to Jaehyun. Of course, he wouldn’t mind if him and Jungwoo became more than friends, but he didn’t want things to get awkward between them. He didn’t want to admit, but he was starting to fall for the boy and he tried hard to will those feelings away.  
But Jungwoo was always on his mind. From the moment he opened his eyes in the morning to when he was going to sleep. Jungwoo was in his dreams and also in his fantasies late at night when he used to touch himself to the thought of him and the soft boy.  
Jaehyun found out right after Jungwoo moved in that he often had nightmares and somehow sleeping with Jaehyun helped him, so they started sleeping together. They would often lay in bed at night and just talk to each other and cuddle. Jaehyun cherished those moments and wanted to stay like that forever, but he wasn’t sure the feeling was mutual.

                                         ------

     “Admit it, you’re whipped.” Ten said to him one night at the club, as Jaehyun was watching Jungwoo’s performance. Jaehyun just muttered a “fuck you” to his friend, unable to look away from the boy.  
     Jungwoo was a different person when he went up on stage. If he looked beautiful in his normal state, like this he was ravishing. One look at him and you will be out of breath. Tonight, Jungwoo was dressed in a plain white crop top and leather tight pants that outlined just perfectly his thighs and ass. Jaehyun would lie if he said he wasn’t jealous at all those people that eyed him. He wanted to be the only one able to see Jungwoo like this.  
     Jungwoo came to the center of the stage, grabbing the microphone that stand there. When he started to sing, his voice came out soft and sweet like always, in contrast to the lyrics that were nothing but innocent. He flashed one of his most beautiful smile to the people, starting to move his body to the rhythm of the song and slowly taking off his shirt. He looked so hot while doing so and Jaehyun’s mind was filled with not so innocent thoughts. When Jungwoo finally took off his pants, revealing the lacey underwear he was wearing, and started grinding against the pole, Jaehyun had to control himself not to drag Jungwoo off the stage and fuck him.  
     When the performance was over, Jungwoo went backstage in his room to change into something more casual and Jaehyun got up from his chair, shaking his head to regain his senses. He headed mindlessly to Jungwoo’s room and let himself in, only to find Jungwoo naked in front of him. He gulped, his eyes landing on his hard member.  
     “Jungwoo..I didn’t know you were changing.” he said, his voice coming softer than he intended and he felt the tip of his ears getting red.  
     “Drop the act, hyung. I see the way you look at me.” Jungwoo said, coming closer and taking Jaehyun’s hands in his, resting them on his small waist.  
     “I’m done waiting. So just fuck me already.” he whispered in Jaehyun’s ear and that’s all he had to hear to push him on the bed. He locked the door and crawled on top of him after.  
     Jaehyun attacked his lips, that felt as soft as they always looked. The older one licked Jungwoo’s lips, asking for entrance. Jungwoo’s lips parted to let Jaehyun’s tongue slip into his mouth, tasting every inch of it, getting intoxicated from the taste of his lips. A small moan escaped Jungwoo’s mouth, only to be swallowed by Jaehyun. They broke from the kiss when they needed air, both panting slightly. Jaehyun took off his shirt, carelessly throwing it on the floor, as the smaller one wrapped his arms around his neck.  
     Jaehyun’s lips began exploring his neck, sucking and kissing on various spots, painting his neck with beautiful marks that would remain for days. Small moans escaped Jungwoo’s mouth, his hands finding their way in Jaehyun’s hair. He left a trail of kisses and small hickeys from his chest down to his stomach, making Jungwoo gasp for air and whine.  
     “Jaehyun..ahhh..” Jungwoo was cut off when Jaehyun took one of his nipples in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. He was so sensitive under the other’s touch, arching his back when Jaehyun sucked harshly on his nipple.  
     “You’re so sensitive already.” Jaehyun said with a smirk on his face, making Jungwoo’s cheeks turn a deep shade of pink.  
     “S..shut up.” he managed to stutter, pulling Jaehyun in for a kiss, this time harder. The older bit his lip, earning a muffled groan from the other and when they parted, both off their lips were swollen.  
Jungwoo was already painfully hard and he fiddled with the zip of Jaehyun’s pants, finally taking them off. His eyes landed on Jaehyun’s hard bulge, biting his lip as he imagined how it would feel to have him inside.  
     Jaehyun took Jungwoo’s hard member in his hands, licking the sensitive tip, causing Jungwoo to arch his back and gasp for air.  
     “Jae..fuck.” Jungwoo whispered under his breath as Jaehyun took him in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, creating the perfect tightness that had Jungwoo whinning and squirming under his touch. He could feel his orgasm approaching, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
     “Fuck..I’m gonna..” he stuttered, only to be left disaapointed when Jaehyun let him go with a loud pop.  
     “Not yet, baby.” he whispered as he removed his boxers, the cold air hitting his erection, making him hiss.  
     Jaehyun put his hands on Jungwoo’s waist, caressing it with his thumb.  
     "You are so beautiful. Everything about you is just so perfect.” Jaehyun breathed, kissing his lips more softly this time.  
     “Jaehyun, I need you inside..please..” he begged, pulling Jaehyun’s body closer to his.  
     “So needy.” Jaehyun teased, but he couldn’t help but smile a little.  
     Jaehyun took out a bottle of lube (he always had one in every room), spreading Jungwoo’s legs apart. He squeezed some of the gel on his fingers, circling the younger’s rim.  
     Jungwoo threw his head back as he whined, looking just too beautiful. He was already sensitive and close, but he wanted to know how Jaehyun feels inside of him.  
     Jaehyun bit his lip as he put his middle finger into Jungwoo’s warm entrance.  
     “Fuck, so tight.”  
     “Ahh..move..” Jungwoo begged, trying to jerk his hips for more friction. Jaehyun just placed a hand on his thigh to stop his movements, the smaller letting out a small whine.  
     Jaehyun slid yet another finger in, slowly scissoring him open, taking care not to hurt him. He started to thrust his fingers in and out, watching Jungwoo’s face twist from the pleasure, moans falling from his parted lips.  
     “Please Jaehyun please…” he cried from the pleasure. “Hurry up and fuck me.”  
     “Look at you, begging for my cock.” Jaehyun teased with a smirk, removing his fingers.  
Jungwoo’s mind was cloudy, all he could think off was Jaehyun. He wanted him so bad. Ever since they met, he craved for his touch and now that it was happening, it was better then he imagined late at night, with a hand down his pants.  
     “Just relax, okay?” Jaehyun whispered softly, aligning his member to his entrance. His tip teased the younger’s hole, making him whimper in anticipation.  
     “I trust you.” Jungwoo whispered under his breath, while Jaehyun held his waist and entered him slowly.  
     “God..fuck-” Jungwoo hooked his arms around the older’s neck as Jaehyun pushed fully inside of him with a low groan. Jungwoo felt so hot and tight around his member that Jaehyun had to stop himself from slamming into him right there. The sight in front of him was one to behold. Jungwoo’s messy hair sticked to his forehead, his swollen pink lips parted, moans spilling out of them.  
     Once Jungwoo was adjusted properly, he pulled back slowly, only to thrust back in as deep as possible as Jungwoo tugged on his hair.  
     “Harder…” Jungwoo pleaded and Jaehyun picked up the pace of his thrusts, fucking harder into the younger’s heat.  
     The sound of skin slapping, moans and groans filled the small room. Jungwoo gripped the sheets when he felt Jaehyun brush against his prostate and moaned loudly, throwing his head back.  
     "Jungwoo, so tight.." Jaehyun cursed under his breath, letting out a groan. “So good for me..” he breathed, sucking a spot on the other's neck, earning a whine from him, as he continued to thrust harder into him.  
     “God..I’m coming..Jaehyun..ahhh.." Jungwoo grabbed his shoulders for support, arching his back and rolling his hips to meet with the older's thrust.  
     “Come for me, baby.” Jaehyun whispered into his ear. Jungwoo digged his nails into Jaehyun's back, screaming Jaehyun's name as he came, spurts of come spraying between their bodies.  
     "Come inside.." Jungwoo whispered softly and with a few more thrusts, Jaehyun spilled his come inside of him, riding off his orgasm, finally pulling out.  
     He panted, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat, as he bent to kiss Jungwoo on the forehead.  
     "I'll clean you." he said getting up from the bed and coming back with a towel, cleaning both of them. He threw the towel on the floor after, collapsing next to Jungwoo and pulling him close, the younger snuggling into the warmth.  
     "Jungwoo? I think I love you." he whispered, blushing slightly as he looked at the boy in his arms.  
     "I love you too." Jungwoo said smiling softly and kissed his lips lazily.

     And everything in that moment felt perfect for them and they wanted to stay like this forever, cuddled in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this and I hope it turned out well.


End file.
